lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheeseweb
Cheeseweb (abbreviated as CW) is an online forum for The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game players. It was created on 3 May 2005 with the aim of leading the Forces of Good during the The War of the Ring Online Campaign, hosted by Games Workshop. Cheeseweb changed after the War of the Ring, and recently finished running a successful "Campaign of LoTRs" for the "veterans" of the original campaign, and is celebrating its first birthday. War of the Ring Campaign :Main article: The War of the Ring Online Campaign Cheeseweb was the first forum founded for the Good side of the War of the Ring Online Campaign (with Elfboi as its founder), allowing them to plan strategies and tactics for the campaign. It was named Cheeseweb so that the Evil players could not spy on the Good players, and the name has stuck ever since. Shortly after, however, the Good players began disagreeing, and decided to set up a number of other forums; one, The Alliance of Light, proved more influential than Cheeseweb and achieved greater membership, ultimately being mentioned in White Dwarf as the main forum of Good. Nonetheless, Cheeseweb was still an important tactical base for the Free Peoples. Cheeseweb Today and Current Events Unlike the Alliance of Light, Cheeseweb flourished and continued recruiting new members after the War of the Ring. On 1 December, Cheeseweb moved to a different free host, and shifting from a campaign forum to a community forum, now with over 100 registered members. At present, it is home to a variety of unofficial fan Supplements based on the works of Tolkien for the Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game. Its Silmarillion Supplement covers the period between the Kinslaying at Alqualondë and the War of Wrath between Morgoth and the Host of the Valar. Other in progress supplements include one for Civilians of Middle-earth and one which deals with events in The Hobbit, but require forum registration to view. Nonetheless, it still maintains its tradition of campaign strategy, and recently hosted a successful custom-built "Campaign of LoTRs", with members of The Dark Council and other Lord of the Rings websites; an idea reportedly "borrowed" from "Spudwik" of the DABC . It is currently working on a second campaign, ETA February 2007. This is expected to be more popular and complex than the original, with efforts being made by "Elegost" and "DaeTirion" to produce an intuitive storyline to follow with interactive events and much more. "Rayrn" and "Althamus" have been designing new maps. "Grobtak" from the Dark Council has been contributing to ideas in general. Additionally, Cheeseweb member "Aratheking" proposed a monthly E-zine to be produced by all members of the site. The first issue was made as a test exclusively by "Aratheking", entitled Cheeseweb Monthly, as it is planned to be released every month. The second was released in Portable Document Format in June 2006 http://www.freewebs.com/cwmonthly/cwmonthly2.pdf. The publication is currently in its sixth edition. References * White Dwarf, issue 312 - "Victory for the Free Peoples", by Alessio Cavatore. * Battle Games in Middle-earth, issue 56 See also *''The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game'' *''The War of the Ring Online Campaign'' *''Games Workshop Online Community'' *''The Alliance of Light'' *''The Dark Council'' External links *Unofficial War of the Ring website, a monument to the participants of the War of the Ring Campaign *Cheeseweb Monthly E-zine Index Category:Websites Category:The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game